Chance
by LovelyArcana
Summary: My first story as an aspiring writer! The Summaries in the story. Please R & R! It helps a lot!     the actual summary is inside the story... my bad xD   Also! Sorry about the possible grammatical errors... :/


Ok! Here's my first story published on here! Go easy on me, as I don't write a lot of these… and I also usually don't finish them xD. But anyways, I made this a tribute to Kieran because I think he's a great Fire Emblem Character and is really hot xD (or so I think…) anyways, I don't own fire emblem! Otherwise, all the pairings would be YAOI. Also! I suck at title names .

Pairings:Kieran x OC [straight pairing], One sided KieranxGeoffery

**Chance**

Kieran was off to his normal training regime on his day off. Simply another day in the standard of life of a handsome knight of Crimea. In fact, Kieran was so popular with the girls that he would sometimes have to travel undercover to reach the castle training grounds, so to not attract too much attention to himself. While he enjoyed the attention and slight touching of the girls that were attracted to him, he was deeply devoted to becoming a worthy knight, therefore, he chose to travel in disguise. He disguised himself in a long, beige cloak and no shoes, which was a pain to travel in because of the hard, bumpy Crimean roads. He carried a satchel which contained vulanaries in case of an emergency or he needed to administer some first aid. He walked quickly with his head down to avoid catching the eye of the citizenry and hurried to the castle. Being an elite Crimean knight, he had the layout of the royal city of Meloir almost memorized. He looked up slightly to see if he was on the right track, which he was.

_The castle is so close! Looks like I'm home free… _he thought to himself, however, he failed to catch a girl running full speed from his left. When he noticed, it was too late. As he turned to face her, she slammed into his left side, knocking him over. However, upon landing, Kieran had found himself on top of her with his open palms on her breasts.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" the girl apologized frantically, before noticing her medium-sized breasts were being groped by the passing knight.

"P-Perv-" the tried to shriek, but a broad, strong hand covered her mouth.

Kieran tried to charm his way out of it.

"Please Miss, don't scream. A beauty like yourself should…"

"W-Wait! I know you!" the girl said, finally releasing herself from Kieran's grasp.

"You're Kie-" Another hand came on her lips.

"Miss, please…" he whispered.

"I'm travelling to the castle, trying to stay undetected. If you were to call out my name, all the girls would surely rush to me and bar my path. Can we keep this a secret?" he asked politely, but with some seductive charm.

"Of course, Sir Kieran!" the girl smiled brightly.

Never before had Kieran seen such beautiful blue eyes, and such milky white skin. She had beautiful pure blonde hair with slight brown highlights. Her breasts were mild, but noticeable. She donned a cloak similar to his, but went down only to her knees. Her cloak also lacked a hood. She wore sandals tightly strapped onto her feet.

"U-Um.. Sir Kieran…?"

"H-Huh? Oh, what is it Miss?" Kieran was surprised as he was deep in admiration of her soft looking curves.

"I was wondering I could accompany you to the royal palace…"

"But Miss, I am only going to the training grounds. Today is my day off, so no one will be there. I'll have the room to train and not be distracted! Besides, I don't even know your name!"

"My name is Saki, Sir Kieran! Please let me accompany you!" she protested. She closed the distance between them quickly, which caught Kieran by surprise.

"Oh! Um… alright, fine. But you must not make a sound! And do not reveal my identity to anyone! This is also a one- time thing, so-" Kieran was cut off by a warm embrace from the girl.

"Thank you so much Sir Kieran!"

"Um.. sure, no problem…" he was at a loss at what to say… he wonder how this little girl, looking no older than 16 or 17, could tame him so easily? He had fought hordes of slobbering enemies in the Mad Kings War and too protect Crimea and Queen Ellincia from Duke Ludveck. So how could this slender girl render him speechless?

As they proceeded to walk to the castle, Kieran stepped back a bit to keep his distance. While, walking, he struggled to keep his eyes off her firm looking butt.

_T-This is ridiculous… why am I checking out a girl about seven years younger than me! She's even younger than the girls who come and flirt with me in town… but he curves.. and her innocent smile… No! No.. she's too young for me! Ugh.." _ Needless to say, Kieran was in low spirits for the rest of the venture.

As they arrived to the royal training grounds, they noticed that the place was deserted, all except Kieran's leader and best friend Geoffrey.

"Oh! Geoffery! Hello!" Kieran greeted Geoffery warmly.

"Ah! Kieran! Why are you here? Bored on your day off?"

"Yes, Sir! As a matter of fact, I came here to do twice my daily regime for keeping myself in shape. I need to be in tip top shape so that I can be ready at any time. In fact-"

"Yes, yes, I get it Kieran." Geoffery quickly cut him off. "Well I have to get going and finish my duties. I want to get home early tonight. As Geoffery exited, he slapped Kieran's butt and whispered in his ear.

"Please… please reconsider Kieran…" he then proceeded to walk away.

"Geoff…"

"Um… Sir Kieran? What was that all about?" inquired the practically invisible Saki.

"Oh! Saki, you scared me! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sir Kieran, I was here the whole time!" she explained.

O-Oh… so you saw me and Geoff's…?"

"Yes… what was that about? If you don't mind me asking." She inquired, innocently. Kieran couldn't deny her as she looked longingly into his eyes.

"Alright… I'll tell you. About three months ago, I started receiving love letters written in sloppy hand writing. They explain the writer's love for me and complimented me on my various talents, such as my skill with an axe or horseback riding. First they were small and few, then I got one almost every day, and the compliments grew as well. Eventually, one asked to meet me in the knight's chambers and now the author of the notes had the guts to confess. I was prepared for a girl, but much to my surprise, I saw Geoffery, standing there with his head down. He explained that after the war was over, he gradually started to recognize the feelings he had for me. He tried to flirt with me, but I simply took it as a joke. He asked if I felt the same way, but I declined. Too this day he hasn't given up and asks me to reconsider, still making passes at me once in a while… it's troubling. It's also the reason I'm training on my day off, to make up for these distractions."

"Ah, I see… how awful! Poor Sir Geoffery!" she said, saddened by Kieran's tale.

"Yes, I know… but enough reminiscing, I must commence my training! Please stay where I can see you, Saki."

"Alright, Sir Kieran." She agreed, though slightly disappointed because she wanted to tour the castle.

Kieran started to warm up by running around the facility and stretching, and Saki was amazed at his drive and determination. She noticed Kieran's beautifully sculpted abs and strong legs and arms. It was easy to imagine how people could fall for him so easily. The more Saki watched, the more she started to contemplate her feelings for Kieran.

"…and… Done!" Kieran yelled, his face red from an intense training session. He then noticed that Saki had disappeared!

"Oh god… Oh… dammit! If anyone finds Saki, then I'll get in HUGE trouble!" He thought aloud.

He then rushed out of the training grounds and into the castle proper. The castle was a huge matrix of hallways, doors, and stairs. Finding Saki would be no easy task. He immediately opened the first door of the hallway to his left, and scoured the room with great efficiency. He continued this until he came to the end of the first hallway, where the bathes were. It was a day off, so the bath was practically vacant. Humming broke the silence, however. Kieran quickly turned his attention to where the humming was coming from, and it was Saki preparing for a bath!

"Saki…Saki!" Kieran yelled.

Caught by surprise, the young blonde turned around. The slippery floor made her feet slide more then she wanted, causing her to do a split right in front of Kieran, her towel sliding off.

"S-Sir Kieran! Look away! Please…"

"Oh! Ah…." Kieran turned around, his face flushed. He waited for Saki's approval to turn around.

"Ok, my towels on. You can turn around!"

"O-Oh, yes." Kieran was still a bit red from seeing Saki naked.

"Um… Sir Kieran, I have a confession." This piqued Kieran's attention.

"Save it! I want to know why you left without telling me!" Kieran demanded, with genuine concern.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to disturb your training, and I thought…"

"Ok, Ok… I understand. Don't worry about it... just please tell me next time! Or leave a note or something… I was so worried about you!"

"You were… worried about me, sir?" Saki's face lit up at the sentence. Kieran blushed and looked away.

"Um… uh..." he struggled to find a response. However, his train of thought ended quickly after, as Saki rushed up to him and kissed him on the lips. It was a small peck, but it had cleared the doubt in his heart about his feelings for Saki.

"I love you Sir Kieran-" She was unable to finish her sentence because this time, Kieran had made a move. He gently rubbed her cheek and went in for another kiss. This kiss was ten times as passionate as the first kiss and this confirmed their love for each other. As their lips parted, Saki began to speak.

"Sit Kieran… you… do you… return my feelings?" she inquired. Her beautiful light blue eyes looked up at him, how could he say know too this beautiful girl?

"Yes… Saki, I do love you. I love you more than any other girl in the entire world… I love you whole-heartedly." Kieran proclaimed. Never had he sound so serious or prideful in anything except for when he was knighted.

"Good, 'cuz at first I thought you were just trying to get me to do it right here, I mean sheesh… I almost would have to. You're one HELL of a kisser Sir Kieran." She smirked and gave him a willful glance. Kieran could tell she was joking, but she had succeeded in ruining the moment.

"Pfft, you really know how to kill the mood don't you, Saki!" they both laughed in delight. Afterwards, Saki had noticed that she had still only a towel on.

"Oh wow, I never changed. Sir Kieran, could you give a minute?"

"Of course Saki, and just call me Kieran." As Saki left for room where she left her clothes, Kieran gave her butt a little pinch which encouraged Saki to get moving. When she arrived at the door, she turned to Kieran and glared at him. She then disappeared into the room, out of Kieran's sight.

"No coming in here!" she yelled, as she was changing.

"Like I'd want too!" Kieran joked.

"Jerk!" she shot back.

They both laughed.

[END CHAPTER 1]


End file.
